


The seven layers of Pearl

by Badwriter_9



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Human, Implied Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwriter_9/pseuds/Badwriter_9
Summary: Jasper is just trying to survive, go to school, go home, stay out of trouble. But along comes a girl who refuses to let Jasper slink in the shadows. Why can't she just go away?





	1. The fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Oh baby, it's happening

It was Friday again, another week gone for Jasper. She sighed and slammed her locker shut, already annoyed with next week. _Just breathe, you can do this_. She took a deep breath under her commanding thoughts and opened her eyes, yeah, she could do this.

Jasper ran around the red track, her thoughts scattered but her mind was clear as she pumped her legs through her pain. If she was going to make the varsity football team, she had to show them what she was really made of. Of course she would never give away the surprise of course, so she only ran the track after dusk had fallen, so there wasn't a chance that anyone would see her. She wanted to prove to all those stupid highschool jocks that _she_ was the alpha, the biggest jock of all. Jasper was supposed to stay behind the lines, like her father wanted her to be, but she couldn't help it. The sport called out to her, motivating her to run faster, work harder. The sweat on her brow was proof of this, as she rounded the corner and sprinted the last 100m of her run.

Her lungs screamed as Jasper dashed for the finish line, but she was going to get there, even if that meant dying. At last, she crossed the stupid white line, slowing down just enough so when she hit the ground it wouldn't hurt too bad. Her heavy body hit the track and Jasper gasped for air, her throat on fire from all the heavy breathing. She blinked away her tears and smiled in triumphant, she did it, she actually ran two miles without stopping once. Jasper stayed down for a minute, to catch her breath, and sat up, she wanted to celebrate properly, but she had to get up first. As she struggled to stand a voice spoke up behind her.

"That was impressive."

Jasper yelled out at the sudden noise and turned around, fists raised in the air and ready to strike. A girl stood 5 feet away from her, she was short with peach hair. Jasper lowered her hands once she realized there was no threat and tried not to look too guilty.

"Sorry 'bout that, you startled me," She replied gruffly, still ruffled from being scared.

"Oh it's not a problem, I should've made myself more announced," She waved a careless hand at Jasper, not bothered by Jasper's agression one bit. "Jasper is it? We haven't met officially, I'm Pearl." Pearl closed the distance between them, offering a slender pale hand to Jasper. Jasper took it, and was surprised by how soft Pearl's hand felt. She quickly let go, not wanting to let this pretty girl get to her head.

"It's awfully late to be running around the school track," Pearl nodded in the direction of said track, "Mind if I ask why?" She tilted her head to the side, grinning at Jasper's flustered face.

"I-I, well I just like to run. At night." Jasper spoke bluntly, trying to get Pearl to go away. It didn't work, the pale girl was completely unfazed and only stepped closer to Jasper.

"Is that so? Maybe that's why I never see you here at school, you only come out at night. That's too bad, I really enjoy watching you run," Pearl smirked at Jasper which only made Jasper blush furiously at the flirt. 

"W-whats that supposed to mean!" She sputtered, obviously caught in Pearl's flirtatious trap.

"Oh nothing! Just as I said, I like watching you run, you should do it more often. At school I mean." Pearl smiled at Jasper, and Jasper felt her heart slow down now that she was sure Pearl wasn't flirting. Or so she thought.

"See at school tomorrow." Pearl flashed a smile and turned around, strutting her way to the parking lot. Jasper just watched, confused and sort of aroused at the same time, what the fuck just happened?


	2. You want to what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is a little shaken up from her meeting with "Pearl", but that won't distract her from school, not if she can help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol she has no fucking clue on what's about to happen *wiggles eyebrows mischievously*

It was very early the next morning when Jasper finally got up out of her bed. She wanted nothing more than to curl back into the covers but she didn't feel like getting her ass beat by her Dad for not going to school so she reluctantly threw the warm sheets off of her. Jasper yawned, the noise filling her silent room, and she stiffly stood up. Her back was sore, but it was always like that when she got up in the mornings. Her 6'5 body was always stiff and hurting if she didn't go through the proper cracking's and stretches. So she did just that, popping her stiff spine and relaxing once the pressure was gone. A voice yelled at her from downstairs and she rolled her eyes, knowing that breakfast was ready even though she couldn't actually hear her Dad. Jasper moved, rather quickly for a large woman, and got her morning routine out of the way so she could eat. She ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, landing at the bottom with a loud THUD!

"Jesus Jasper! You scared the shit out of your old man, stop rushing down the stairs like that! You're gonna break something someday," Her Dad rubbed his chest and glared at her but she knew that he meant it in a loving way. 

"Love you too Dad," Jasper grinned at him and snatched her lunchbox off of the dining room table. She glanced at the clock and swore loudly, realizing that she was going to be late if she didn't move her ass. "Gotta go Dad, see you at dinner!" Jasper yelled over her shoulder as she whipped the front door open and dashed outside. Jasper sprinted to school, her amazing stamina not once letting her down, making it just in time to hear the first bell ring for homeroom. She skidded to a halt outside of the classroom and collected herself, carefully opening the door and trying not to breathe too harshly. A few people glanced in her direction but went back to their phones much to Jasper's relief, she hated it when people noticed her. Since this was a new school, Jasper didn't want to mess up like she did the last one. She used to be a bully, terrorizing poor innocent people everywhere she went. She was a menace, and Jasper never wanted to go back to that dark place ever again. She shuddered, pushing those thoughts away and focused in on the stupid announcements that no one paid any attention to.

"And that concludes the announcements for the day, have a wonderful Wednesday everybody!" The anchor flashed a grin at the camera before it turned off, leaving a black screen. Jasper sighed, kind of annoyed that she missed everything he said but she wasn't that upset over it, it was just school. Jasper got up out of her seat, eager for the day to end before it had even begun.

 

The bell rang, indicating that school was over and Jasper almost groaned in relief, she was _so_ ready to run on that track again, before she lost it at these stupid rich kids. She marched her way to her locker, effortlessly walking through the crowd. The one advantage to being so tall and hulky was that people tended to jump out of the way when she needed to get somewhere. Jasper grinned and yanked her locker open, shoving her crap in there so she could leave already.  
"Someone's in a hurry," A smooth voice interrupted Jasper's shoving and she turned around to see none other than Pearl standing beside her locker, "Hey _Jasper_ ," Pearl practically purred her name and Jasper felt her ovaries jump. "Where are you in such a hurry to go," Pearl's tone teased Jasper, making her stomach feel fuzzy.  
"I-I'm just headed off to the track, to you know, run." Jasper licked her lips nervously, Pearl had such a way of making her feel flustered.  
"Oh, that's right, how could I forget? I won't keep you long then, I just came over here to ask you a question," Pearl smiled at Jasper, flashing two rows of perfect teeth.  
Jasper swallowed and tried to collect herself, "What's that?" She croaked out.  
"Would you like to go out with me sometime? Perhaps for a run even?" Pearl's blue eyes sparked, making Jasper feel weak in her knees. She wanted to scream at Pearl about how unfair this was, this tiny little girl was going to bring her down without even touching Jasper.  
"You want to take me, Jasper, out on a date?" Jasper rumbled, more confused than flattered. Pearl nodded, biting her lip. Jasper stared down at her, completely aroused which only made her more confused, "...Sure, I'll go on a date with you."  
Oh how she was going to regret that later.


End file.
